The Love Of A Madman
by Kandakicksass
Summary: When Harry watched his father limp toward him from the depths of Malfoy Manor, he knew his life would never be the same. He just hadn't counted on it being because his father was insane. JAMESXHARRY. Rather explicit slash. Short and to the point.


**For the most part, this is just an apology for my lack of updates, and the delay on my baby!Draco, which will be out soon, I promise. James/Harry- yes, it's incest. If you have a problem with it, get over it.**

This was wrong, so wrong.

Harry gasped loudly, his hips coming up to meet the powerful thrusts of the man bent over his body, twice his age and twice as strong, using him with words of endless adoration and love spilling from his mouth. Black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his mouth hung open, pink lips swollen from stolen kisses. He didn't resist any longer; he'd tried that and failed. This... this man was deranged. that was the only explanation Harry could come up with.

He tried to speak and just cried out, a sound that was nearly a sob, as his assailant drove his thick cock into his prostate. As he did so, the man's fingers, nails bitten and ragged, dug into the pale skin of his thighs as they were forced against his stomach and chest. "No," he hiccuped as a spasm of pleasure rocked through his body. Harry's ears rang with the squelching sound of his body being breached over and over again that filled the room. "Da-"

A hand was slapped over his mouth for a moment before he was pulled into a kiss, decided to be a better method of shutting him up. He let his mouth be claimed, but at the same time, despite how aroused his teenage, _almost_ adult body was, his stomach churned. When the man pulled away, he gave another sharp thrust and grinned widely, his handsome face almost warped with his madness.

"I love you, Harry," he cooed, and James Potter kissed him again. Harry felt sick. His father pushed his knees even harder into his rib cage and he let out a piercing scream as James filled his body.

* * *

><p>Harry had never known such a fierce joy as he did when the dark lord fell and his father, dirty and naked and utterly broken, was found deep within the cellars of Malfoy Manor. That moment in time when, limping out with an arm over Bill Weasley's shoulder, James emerged with weak legs and a half-aware expression... time stopped.<p>

Harry had been tending to Draco, who was now something of a tentative friend and had been attacked by one of the rescued prisoners, trying to talk Lucius out of doing something stupid because, as he was surprised to find, Lucius didn't actually mind him too much when not on the opposite side of the war. At the moment, the only person whose authority he accepted was Harry's, who had freed his family from Voldemort's control. He'd looked up from Draco's broken arm at the sound of his name being called and nearly had a heart attack when his eyes fell on the filthy Potter who didn't seem to know who he was.

He was so thin, Harry had thought, skin and bones and he looked so much like Harry that for a moment, he'd thought it was a doppelganger of himself. His eyes were so dark, chocolate brown, and his skin was such a pasty shade of off-white that Harry just knew he'd been underfed. There were bruises all over his body and he felt like crying, knowing that whatever horrors James Potter had been through, he'd been suffering it for years.

"Dad," he whispered, standing, and Draco looked up at him in shock, then at his father, whose eyes looked right through his son as he stumbled toward him.

* * *

><p>Harry screamed loudly, tear after tear meeting the pillow under his head, staining his cheeks. James didn't react other to tighten his grip on the boy and fuck him harder, muffling Harry's sobs with choked moans. "You are such a sweet boy, Harry," James whispered in his ear, nearly bending him in half to do so, ignoring the sound of Harry's crying. "A perfect mixture of me and your mother, you know."<p>

Harry's entire world was turned upside down, the strong foundation of his happy little post-war existence cracked. It was because of his father, laying with him, manipulating him behind a mask of love that went so deep into James's soul that it had rotted him.

* * *

><p>Harry had run up to James, tears welling in his eyes and had hugged him, much to the elder Gryffindor's surprise and confusion. "Dad," he whispered and James hesitantly brought a hand up to cup the back of his head.<p>

"Harry?" The seventeen year old nodded against his shoulder and James let go of Bill to hug him tightly. "I thought you were dead, you know. Like your mother. They used to tell me all the time that Lily was dead." He sounded calm, but the more he spoke, the tighter his grip got. "You're beautiful, Harry," he whispered when he pulled back, and kissed Harry's cheek two times before nodding toward one of the many benches in the Malfoy garden. "I think that I should sit down now." Harry laughed a tad hysterically at James's serious, somber tone, helping him to a stone bench next to a row of rose bushes.

"James?"

Harry looked back at Lucius, who looked dumbfounded. "Did you not know he was down there?" The blonde shook his head, his eyes on the brunette.

"I... Bella took care of the prisoners," he whispered. "The dark lord must have sent him there before he attacked Harry and Evans... James, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Harry could have chosen to be angry, but he was so tired. When James gave Lucius an awkward half-smile and patted his shoulder with a scratchy 'it's fine', Harry shrugged his shoulders and just returned his attention to his father, who was watching him with a strange expression.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Harry, Harry," James whispered in a sing-song voice. "You're so beautiful, Harry." Harry choked on his tears and looked up at the man wordlessly, unable to banish the look of James's sad eyes, guilty and needy and so loving that it broke Harry's heart even after he'd turned away to bury his face in Harry's neck. "I love you, Harry."<p>

Harry nodded, hating the way his stomach tightened I arousal, and forced himself to rasp as loudly as he could, "I love you, too, Da-" His father dug his teeth into Harry's shoulder and Harry quickly ammended his statement. "J-James..." He felt the man lick the bite mark in silent apology and shuddered. Harry knew he would come soon, and he knew that it would be bitter-sweet relief, relief brought by being fucked by his _father_.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Harry called, fiddling with the tie on his apron nervously. It was James's first dinner at home after spending nearly a month in the hospital recovering from malnutrition and a rather nasty infection just below his left knee and Harry wanted it to be perfect. James had come with Harry to 12 Grimmauld Place nearly two hours ago and was now exploring Sirius's boyhood home with an expression of nostalgia. "Dad, dinner!"<p>

James seemed to appear in the doorway with that crooked half-smile. "Walburga seems... quieter."

Harry smiled. "Silencing charm- a last resort, since I can't figure out how to get her of the wall." He paused, then grinned widely. "Sirius's mum was a real trip."

James laughed, though the sound was rather hollow. "You can say that again," he chuckled and walked in, his limbs tensed as if to flee. "What did you make?"

"Chicken soup," he answered. "Home made, none of that canned crap."

James raised an eyebrow. "You know, I can eat solid food, Harry." He came up behind him and ruffled his hair. Harry was blushing at his worry having been seen through and pulled away a bit. James smiled warmly and hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry panted, his stomach tightening, his orgasm impending. James's was close as well, if he was judging by the speed and force of his thrusts. Every snap of his hips drove James's erection into his prostate and the harder he hit it the louder Harry's wails became.<p>

"Harry," he growled in his ear and his body was shot through with what felt like lightning. With a piercing scream, Harry came and felt only vaguely the last few hard thrusts before his father came as well, coating his inner walls with warm, sticky fluid that made him feel dirtier than he already did. James collapsed on top of him, chest heaving, and Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the man who had claimed him so passionately... knowing what they were to each other.

* * *

><p>James held Harry tightly after a nightmare, staring at a wall, his gaze empty. Harry knew that James wasn't all there anymore- it was so obvious, so apparent that nearly eighteen years of being locked in a cage had taken their toll. It didn't stop him from seeking shelter with his father, who was at this point the only thing keeping him together. It made sense, in a way. James kept Harry sane, and Harry kept his already mad father grounded to the earth. They balanced each other.<p>

"Harry," James murmured into his hair, his gorgeous green-eyed boy. "It was only-"

"A dream. Yeah, I know." The brunette didn't speak for a moment. "Guess I'm just taking advantage of having you around. I didn't growing up, y'know?" James nodded against his head and Harry smiled and buried his nose in James's shirt.

* * *

><p>James traced figure eights and stars and hearts over Harry's chest, his back pulled flush against James's front. "I love you," James whispered and Harry nodded, forcing himself to stay still when James pressed a kiss to his neck.<p>

He turned slightly, brown meeting green, and kissed his father lightly, shakily. "Harry," James murmured.

"We're going to hell anyway," Harry whispered, but he still didn't sound particularly pleased by the idea. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, and every time they did, James always had this same look of wonder on his face like he wasn't sure how to react, like he'd thought Harry would never forgive him. There was, and always would be, this feeling of disgust Harry couldn't dispel and he felt almost queasy thinking about them as anything more than father and son. He also knew that this was going to happen again; he could see it in his father's eyes and knew that he wouldn't refuse.

They were going to hell together.

A family.


End file.
